False Deception
by 11katara12
Summary: The worst possibly possible thing, other than his friends and family dying, had happened. Now there was no turning back. SUSPENCE!
1. The Unimaginable

Disclaimer: I do not own Detective Conan and it's a good thing I don't cause I have no idea how the real ending should and is going to be.

This idea was inspired by the third avatar season. The whole going into enemy territory thing.

The Unimaginable

_Light and blurs. What's going on! Oh wait, less blurs, more borders, is that a person hovering over me. I can't remember if something happened! Was I hit over the head or something?_

Mouri Kogoro's eyes burst open and he screamed in shock. Where was he? He looked around. A white room, it looked like a hospital room. Why was he in a hospital? He also saw people around him. He recognized most of them. Inspectors Megure and Takagi and also, who was that? Ran's old English teacher? And some other man he didn't know.

"Oh, you're awake Mouri-san?" The American woman said in her strange perky voice that creeped him out. "Good, we can get down to business. Do you remember anything?"

"Remember what? What happened? Why am I here? Why are you here? Who are you?" He started yelling out all the questions he could think of; the last one indicating the man behind Jodie.

"Calm down Mouri-kun, you're safe now," Megure told him. The man stepped up and said:

"It appears he really doesn't remember. Looks like whatever they did had worked.

Now Mouri was really confused.

"They? Who's they? What are you all talking about? When was I in danger?" Again with the questions.

"We can't say who 'they' are just yet. Until we get to a safer place, all you can know is that there's many of them and they are dangerous and need to stopped," Jodie said in a very serious voice, her face starting to look dangerous. Mouri wouldn't admit it, but he was starting to get a little scared of what might be happening.

After some time, he managed to get up and change out the hospital gown into a regular suit and tie and was now riding in the back seat of a car with the man he didn't know, who he introduced himself as James Black, driving, Jodie-san in the passenger seat and Megure next to him. Takagi, along with Sato-san, had taken one of the police cars that were surrounding their car. They were on their way to the police HQ, where they would answer all of his questions in a sound-proof room. But Mouri couldn't possibly wait that long.

"At least tell me something else about those people you were talking about," he kept on ranting. "Usually big-time gangs have a name or something!"

"They're most certainly not a gang, Mouri-kun," Megure said.

"Then what are they?"

"They're a very deadly organization that has been around for decades," Jodie whispered to him. "They'll go after anyone who's a threat to them and anyone related to that threat."

"Are you sure you should have told him that now," James asked, keeping his eyes on the rainy road. It was like plague for what was to come.

"Their name isn't the big secret," she answered. Suddenly, a horrible thought came into Mouri's head.

"Chotto! I have to get home! I need to see if Ran's alright," and vaguely added 'the brat'.

Megure answered to that. "Don't worry; Ran-kun's fine and clueless. It's Conan-kun you might want to worry about."

"Why, what happened to him?" He knew Ran would freak out if anything ever happened to him and Mouri may have worried a little if the situation was as serious as they said.

"That's part of the big secret, you'll have to wait until we get to the station," Jodie said quietly. Mouri kept quiet for the rest of the ride. He suddenly wasn't as excited to hear to news as he was before.

Jodie lied back in her seat._ It's up to you now Cool Kid, _she thought. How was she possibly going to explain it all to Mouri-kun.

Conan had joined the organization to save him.

0o

DUN DUN DUN!

Don't worry; I won't let this story go to waste, leaving you wondering like some other stories do. The next chapter called 'Memories' will show how Conan's doing and a huge flashback.

PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!


	2. Memories

Disclaimer: Nope, not a chance, don't own it.

Took a little longer to write this than I thought, but I still kept my promise and didn't leave you readers wondering in suspense.

Memories

Conan spun around. He could've sworn someone was following him. No, he was being paranoid. Why wouldn't he be? The worst possibly possible thing, other than everyone around him being killed, had happened. Of course, the reason said thing happened was _because___the other choice was worse. Still, he couldn't believe it was happening. It was all because of Vermouth. That devil had practically forced him to it, and considering the other option; she did, in Conan's opinion.

No, he sighed. It wasn't her fault, just her idea, which might have not even worked. It was his fault; he admitted to himself guilt fully. He was the one who agreed to it and if it wasn't for him, everyone would be safer than they are. But he wouldn't have done it if he hadn't known it was close to their demise. He wouldn't have (almost) willingly joined the Black Organization if he hadn't known that he could save Occhan and the others and find out valuable information in the process. Of course, Jodie-sensei hadn't approved at first, but he managed to convince her otherwise, barely. But once it happened, he immediately regretted it.

Now here he was, wandering the dark hallways of the organization's headquarters, which he still didn't know where it was since he was asleep when brought there (damn sleeping gas!), practically paranoid to death even though vaguely knowing that if he ran into any members, they wouldn't try to kill him for being there. If there was ever a time he really felt vulnerable, it was now. How ironic.

As he tried to find his way, he replayed the memories in his head…

(Usually people write flashbacks in italics, but this one's so long, I'm not gonna bother.)

It was a day like any other. The Detective Boys were playing a game of hide-and-seek. Conan and Haibara had already been found. As they mentioned before, Conan was a master at seeking, but he sucked at hiding. So he was sitting on a bench with his future girlfriend (in my own twisted reality) who hadn't even really tried to hide. It was hot out. Ayumi was looking so it would take a while. She usually only looked in the obvious places, which no one, these days, hides in.

Suddenly, a newspaper sheet, caught in the rare breeze, tumbled over and stopped in front their bench. The clear article on it had something about a well known scientist gone missing. His name was Takama Shiroto and he was the third eminent intellectual who has disappeared this month. The other two were Nashida Masada, a computer programmer and Yamodo Asao, a medical oncology doctor. According to what the police told him (and what he had heard from his secretly attached listening devise), those three had nothing in common other than being geniuses.

Looking at the article again, Conan suddenly remembered a certain game engineer that was found dead a long time ago. He had used occhan to solve the case and all, but it had led to another problem. Now a computer programmer, scientist, and doctor were missing and he realized there's another thing they could have in common.

"Hey, Haibara?" he started while still staring at the ground where the article used to be until the breeze came again and took it with it five seconds ago.

"Nani?" she asked without even looking at him. She was too engaged in the book she brought with her. "Uh never mind." What was he thinking? The organization wouldn't kidnap such important people; at least not out in the open like that.

The day went on and they went home when it got dark. When Conan walked through the doors of the detective agency, he immediately saw his childhood friend standing there, with a worried look on his face.

"Oh Conan-kun, I thought you might be Otousan," She said with obvious distress in her voice. "Why, what's wrong Ran-neechan?" He asked. "He went out this morning after you left because of a phone call from a client. He was only supposed to talk to them about case and come back later. But he hasn't come back yet or has he called!"

"Don't worry, I'm sure he just got caught up in the case and forget to call, Conan said, trying to keep his innocent face on, but he couldn't help remembering the newspaper article. Occhan was bumbling detective, but because of Conan, he seemed like great detective to everyone else. He hoped he was right about him being caught up in a case.

He was wrong. The next day, he still hadn't come back or called. It had been more than 24 hours so Ran was able to alert the police (and have them actually do something). She told them everything she knew, including the information from the client. It was only a name and address. Apparently, the client didn't want to tell Mouri about the details of the case on the phone, but it was something about helping smart people. Mouri, who hadn't had a cases lately, immediately accepted and went to meet the client after hearing the pay. (Let's just say it's a lot).

Unfortunately, the police checked out the address and it turned out it was an abandoned warehouse with no clues left behind. In the end, they had no leads. Conan had gone over to the professor's house, in frustration, to talk about the case. They were thinking of all the possibilities and what they could all have in common when Haibara stated the obvious.

"Someone's abducting them for their brain works for some big time project maybe, but whom?" She looked at Conan for a second and turned away. But even in that second, he could in her eyes that she had the idea that he had at first. But it couldn't be, could it?

Afterwards, Conan was still frustrated. They hadn't been able to think of anything, and according to the news, neither had the police. He walked out of Agasa's house and was going to walk back his current home when he noticed his former one. Though it had been hot the day before, it was autumn right now and with the fall wind making creaking sounds; his old house did look a little haunted. No wonder Ayumi was so afraid of it.

It was then he realized that he hadn't gotten his mail for a while and decided to pick it up before it piled up too much. Most of it was junk mail. Fan letters from wonderers of where he was, ads, a letter to Edogawa Conan, more ads, coup… wait! What was that?!

He went through the mail again, dropping most of it to the ground, until he got to that certain envelope. He wasn't hallucinating. That letter defiantly said his fake name. Why would somebody sending a letter to Edogawa Conan, send it to the house of Kudo Shinichi? I would one heck of a coincidence if it was just mixed in with other mail by accident. No, it was purposely sent here by someone who knew his identity.

He went through people in his head. His parent wouldn't use his fake name just to be safe. Hattori? No, he didn't need to send a letter to his real house to get in touch with him. Plus it's way easier for him to just call. Hondou Eisuke? He didn't know his address, not that he couldn't find it out, but then, Conan just thought of another person who had used this same exact method before. He hesitantly turned the envelope over, his eyes closed. He slowly opened one eye, hoped it wouldn't be true.

_Vermouth_

In shock, he ripped open the envelope, dropping the rest of his mail, and read the letter. He cursed when he finished and started running back towards the detective agency while taking out his cell phone and dialing Jodie-sensei's number. He was definitely going to need the FBI's help on this one.

0o

-Occhan is a ruder way to ojisan, which means Uncle, but can also be used to call a middle aged man, even if not related.

-A medical oncology doctor is a doctor that specializes in finding cures for diseases and making drugs and painkillers.

-Nani = what.

-Otousan means dad. Okasan means mom. They can also be said without the os.

A/N: Next part of the flashback will be in the next chapter. And if you think this story will just be one big flashback, you're wrong. After I'm done with the flashback (just pretend it's the story), there's going to be present time events with many surprises.

PS: And it's in a very recent manga chapter, but Hondou Eisuke does know that Conan is Kudo Shinichi. If you didn't know that, you'll be getting a lot of spoilers. If you don't even know who he, I wish good luck in the DC fan world.

Also, your reviews inspire me so REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!!!!!!


	3. Decisions

OMG! I am so sorry for taking so long with this chapter, but we all have a life to live. But at least the wait has ended. (Until you're done with this chapter and you start waiting for the next one.)

Also anytime you see this: **Switch**

It means I'm changing points of view, but you're going to have to figure out who's since it's not a first person story.

Decisions

Jodie Starling was recalling her thoughts while explaining to Mouri-san the past events. She and James had already explained to him about the organization and from his expression, she couldn't tell if he believed them or not. But when she told about Conan's involvement with them and the FBI, he freaked out, yelling out things like how he knew that kid was weird and all, but this was over the top. Good thing it was a sound-proof room.

They had finally managed to calm him down and Jodie started again.

"Anyway, have you heard of the three missing geniuses?" She asked and he nodded.

"Well you were the fourth. We found out the truth about the case when called two days ago." She went on, her thoughts clear as day.

She was sorting through some files in her apartment when her cell phone rang. It was the new one she bought so only a few people new her number. She answered it and immediately heard Conan's voice desperately asking to meet soon. It was an emergency. She wondered what could be wrong as she told him he could come over now. In about 15 minutes, he was there. Obviously, he had run. He asked her if he had known about the missing scholars. She answered yes and he told her about Mouri-san.

"For a second, I thought, what if 'they're' the ones kidnapping them for something". Jodie knew who he was talking about. There was only one 'they' he said with so much hate. It always surprised her how unchild-like he could be. Come to think of it, she never did find out how he knew of the organization in the first place.

"But you don't really think they would do something so out in the open, do you," she told him. That's what I thought right after, until I got the mail today." He held out a folded piece of paper. She took the paper and saw that it was a letter. As she read it, her eyes widened and she gasped.

**Switch**

"What did the letter say?" Mouri asked, in his rare serious state.

"See for yourself," she said, pulling out the exact same letter. She had kept it all this time. Mouri grabbed it and read it and they all died. The end.

**Just Kidding**

Mouri grabbed it and read it. It said:

_Dear Edogawa Conan,_

I'm sure you must be surprised to be hearing from me personally, but I have a deal to make with you. Surely you have heard of the three, now four, geniuses who have gone missing. You probably suspected it was the organization. Well, you were right. We needed their skills at the moment. The reason why I'm admitting this to you is because they're might be a way to get them back. If you can convince the boss you're worthy, you can take their place. Otherwise, you may never see the famous Mouri Kogoro again. If you consider this decision then come to the warehouse south of Kimito Street alone tomorrow at 7:30 p.m. We can talk more there.

-Vermouth

**Switch**

The first Conan read that letter he was sure he was just as shocked as Jodie-sensei looked just now. Take their place? What exactly did that mean? Were they forcing those people to work for them?

"So they were the ones kidnapping them," Jodie said after getting over her shock.

"And now this, why would they want you instead of the victims anyway." Conan was a little offended by that comment, but she was right. He was a seven year old boy to them. He also remembered that there were only three members who even knew about him. He looked at the letter again and noticed something.

"I guess I'll find out when I go to meet her," he said, striking Jodie with surprise.

"You can't be serious, you just going to agree to it"?!"

"The letter says 'if I consider agreeing. Vermouth's smart enough not to be so specific unless she meant it." He hated defending her, but it was true.

"Maybe, and you don't think it could be a trap?"

"Of course I do, but …," he said thinking back. "If she wanted me dead, why hasn't she taken one of the chances she's had?" Jodie seemed to understand when he said that.

"But you're not going alone, no matter how smart you may be, you're still just a kid."

"Trust me when I say I think I should go alone." Conan knew that Vermouth knew his real identity. That could've been why she specifically asked him to go alone. Or it really could've been a trap, which is why:

"But I'm asking you to check the surrounding areas to make sure it really isn't trap. I'll have my tranquilizer watch with me, just in case."

"You know, your ideas used to be good ones and you're not obligated to give orders."

"Do you have any better ideas?" Conan asked, knowing the answer.

"As a matter of fact yes, we should just capture her now in a surprise attack." Jeez, she had a huge grudge, Conan thought. But who could blame her.

"She'll probably be expecting that, besides," he said, putting on his innocent look. "If she's captured, how will we find ojisan and the others?"

**Switch**

Dang it, he had a point, Jodie thought, and how could anyone resist that cute face. But they really couldn't just let him do this alone. Then suddenly, she looked into his eyes and saw serious determination behind the innocence and she knew that he knew what he was doing. She didn't know, though, what had made her suddenly agree.

"Fine, but I swear if anything goes wrong…"

"I'll be careful", he interrupted, flashing his 'I know the culprit smile.'

"And you just let him go meet that woman?!" Mouri-san's sudden shout had brought Jodie back from her thoughts.

"I technically didn't have a choice. If I didn't help, he would've gone on his own and things could've gone worse."

"And how could it be worse!"

"Nobody was killed!" That shut him up.

"So I did my part," she continued. "I drove him to the meeting place, Vermouth hadn't arrived yet, which was probably good for my sake. I don't know if I could keep my gun down in front of her. I was hesitant in leaving him there, but he urged me on and I started checking the surroundings liked he asked."

"I haven't seen any sign of Vermouth arriving or any other members, but I kept driving around until he called me about 45 minutes later, sounding both pleased and regretful at the same time."

**Switch**

The drive to the warehouse seemed to last forever, that is, until they got there. That was when Jodie-sensei asked Conan whether or not he was ready or if he could really do it for about the tenth time today. And for the tenth time, Conan answered "Of course," though now he wasn't so sure. Whatever in the world had convinced that this wouldn't be a trap, he had yet to find it. He could've turned back before this. He had told Ran he was going to the professor's house and if he hadn't come back, then he was staying over.

But now that he was out of the car, it was too late. Or was it? He looked around and saw that Vermouth wasn't there yet. Jodie-sensei offered to stay with him until she arrived, but almost begged her otherwise. She gave in immediately. They both knew she and Vermouth couldn't be in the same area without there being gunshots. She went off to do her job and he was alone. Or so he thought.

"Well Cool Guy, I'm surprised you actually showed up." Before, Conan was facing in the direction that Jodie had left. Now he spun around to find himself face to face with the beautiful actress about seven feet away. Where had she come from?

Apparently, she had seen the surprise on his face and she smiled.

"I was already here when FBI agent dropped you off, you know. I had to make sure you were really alone." All Conan could do was glare at her so she went on.

"But you did surprise me by coming here. The fact that you would even consider joining your enemies even if it was to save someone. It warms my heart." Her voice was mocking.

"If that's even possible," Conan couldn't help saying quietly, but unfortunately she had heard. She frowned, the mocking ending.

"Well then," she said in a serious tone. "We should get to business." But before Conan could reply, she reached into her coat and was pulling out something dark. A gun? Conan thought, so it was a trap. Luckily he had his hand on the top of his watch the entire time. He whipped it up, opening the top and aimed. She should've known he'd be ready for this. What was she planning?

0o

Is it really a trap? Has Conan instincts failed him for once? Find out in the next chapter. This one's long enough already.

Also I have another request. Can the readers read, review and tell other fans to do the same? I'd really appreciate it! Oh and sorry to keep you in suspense again, I hope my next chapter won't take so long.

One more thing, yes I did make up 'Kimito Street' and in the last minute.


	4. Arguments

Okay. I...very much hate myself! But my Microsoft takes a very long time appear and by the time it does, I only have enough time to write a few words before my mom comes up to my room and rips the laptop from me for being on too long. I unfortunately can't say that writer's block is a problem since I'm not writing this from scratch. I have little green notebook I'm copying from that I take everywhere with me and write in whenever I have an idea. Now I'm just rambling and taking up your reading time. Gomen! XD

* * *

Arguments

In a second, Conan had his watch up, but before he could aim properly and push the little button, he stopped. Vermouth wasn't aiming at him, but at something behind him. The gunshot went off and flew past the top of his head. He spun around to see where it hit. It was stuck in the wall, but on the wall was something he hadn't noticed before in the dark. It was a red target, drawn on by chalk, or blood.

The bullet hole was dead center. Of course, he couldn't be sure if she had actually hit it now or planted it earlier; but then, she had once hit the gas tank of a car while driving off using only the side rearview mirror and her left hand (let's just say he was awake for that). Then he heard clanking sound. He turned back around to see the gun on the ground in front of him.

"I did mention in my letter that you would have to prove yourself. You're pretty good with that tranquilizer, but how are you with a real gun."

"First things first, why would your boss want a kid in the organization?" She hadn't exposed him yet, why now? "Partly because of the project that we needed the scholars for, but I can't tell you about it," she paused. "Yet."

"And why are you so willing to give them up?"

"Isn't it obvious? We don't need them anymore."

"What happened to just killing?" He expected her to get impatient and ask him if he'd just prefer to have them killed. He was surprised when he actually got an answer.

"Unlike some of our other members that you know of, I find it unnecessary kill someone without any benefits, in this case, the benefit might be you." She smiled wickedly.

"But if I must, I can go ahead and have them disposed of." What was she, a mind reader?! He gulped, showing no fear and picked up the gun. He turned around, once again, and aimed. When he was sure he was pointing to the middle of the target, he pulled the trigger. The bullet came out with a bit more force than he expected, but he managed to keep his balance.

He looked at his results. The bullet was wedged into the center of the target, just a decimeter to the right of the first one. It probably wasn't the appropriate time, but he couldn't help showing a face of triumph at his aim. Of course, he knew it would be good, since he had practiced with his dad at a rifle range place in Hawaii (otherwise he wouldn't have shot Ran to save her once,) but he didn't know he was that good. So he was proud of himself.

"Not bad", until he remembered what situation he was in. "Let me guess, now I have to rob a bank," he replied, remembering Miyano Akemi. Not that he would actually do it.

"No, actually, you've pretty much just proven yourself." Now he was shocked.

"Just by shooting a gun?"

"Well, no. You may not have realized it, but the organization has been watching you." Now the shock appeared on his face.

"Nani?"

"For the past week, it was lucky for you that you had the opportunity to show off your deduction skills."

His eyes widened even more, if possible. I t was true though. He'd encountered two cases that week, one with the Detective Boys, and once he had solved, there was no one to put to sleep. So he had presented his deductions on his own, trying to sound as innocent as possible while still being serious.

And other than those cases, he'd managed to show off some of his intelligence like he did on a regular basis. (A/N let's just pretend for now that he doesn't have that freakish sixth sense he has about people watching him) But at that moment, it wasn't himself who he was concerned about.

"Haibara!" For a second, her face seemed confused. Like she didn't know who he was talking about. But the second passed and she gained her remembrance.

"Ah, that traitor Sherry? You don't have to worry about her. The members I sent don't know about her, or at least, don't know what she looks like. Not that it's my problem. I only promised that I wouldn't hurt her. I can't control what anyone else does." By this time, Conan was glaring and clenching his teeth.

"She would've sensed them," he said.

"Not exactly, those members were rather new, barely part of out organization. They wouldn't have our so-called 'scent'." She paused. "So basically, you've already proven yourself." He took a deep breath and calmed down.

"What about ojisan and the others? How are you planning on giving them back?" She smiled again, obviously pleased that he was cooperating again.

A/N: Ok, sorry about this pathetic test, type, thing, I couldn't think of anything better. And I know Conan's personality may be a bit…off. I hope it won't happen again.

**Switch**

Jodie sighed. She had circled the warehouse area about 5 times already. Thankfully there was no suspicious activity, but Conan still hadn't called her back. It had been more than half an hour already. _Cool kid, you had better be alight!_ She would never forgive herself if something had happened, other than what was happening now, though she was still regretting letting him go, especially so easily. _What are you still doing?_

Then, suddenly, her phone rang. She hit the brakes, thankful she wasn't on the road. The car screech could probably be heard for miles. She got the cell out of her pocket so fast; it almost stumbled out of her hands. "Moshi, moshi. Conan-kun?" But the voice on the other end was female.

"Good evening. How would you like to benefit from lower phone payments through an easy process of sending and email?"

"Nani?! I don't have time for this!"

"That's why we created the quick and simple…BEEP." Jodie sighed again. This was all so frustrating. The phone rang again. This time she angrily picked it up. "I told you I don't have time for any advertisements!"

"Nani? What advertisements?" _Conan!_

"Ah, never mind. What happened?!"

"Well, there's a plan worked for all this. I'll explain when you come back."

"And Vermouth?"

"Don't worry, she's already gone."

She hurriedly drove back to where she dropped him off. He was right about Vermouth not being there. On the way back, he told her what had happened. Jodie could hear some worry in his voice as she pretended to disregard the fact that he had shot a gun.

"And about the scholars," she asked wearily. He paused before he answered. "The plan is that the transaction will take place in two different areas. You, with the help of the FBI will recover ojisan and the others while I leave with them, with the help of an agent of course. He explained the details of the plan, adding the fact that the separate locations made it impossible for either side to betray it.

"It's not like them though, to just let someone go. Take that girl Sherry for example. Aren't they worried about exposure anymore?"

"They'll have something planned, but we don't really have to worry."

"And what would that be?" He paused again.

"I don't know." He looked out the window and she thought he was hiding something.

She would have gone on, but he had proved himself to be very trustworthy plenty of times in the past. Silence went on for the next while. Conan finally broke it.

"Ne, can Akai Shuichi come with me, to make the trade?"(They're acting like it's nothing! Well, I guess that's my fault) Jodie let out a silent gasp. She remembered that she never told him about Shu's death and how Mitsuashi Rena was forced to kill him. (No, I didn't just make that up, he's really dead *cries*…for now) Sure, he'd been around plenty of murders, but they weren't deaths of people he knew really well.

"Ah, Shu's actually on vacation right now, so he won't be able to make it," A really pathetic excuse that he'll be able to see through immediately. In fact, there were a few moments where it'd seem like he already knew.

"Well, maybe you should call him. I doubt he'd want to miss this," yep, he knew. And he was his childish self again! Sometimes she thought Conan was two different people. "Trust me; he won't be able to come back right now." She tried to change the subject.

"So, how is Ran-san doing?" He was caught off guard with the random question.

"Uh, fine, she's doing really well." She would've kept this conversation going, but the radio, that had been on quietly, started mentioning something important.

"Other reports relate to the missing professors and we've gotten hold of news that the meitantei Mouri Kogoro has also disappeared. Now we ask the question what has happened to them and what could they have in common besides their genius?" Jodie could've Conan had just mumbled something like "him, a genius?" But the reports went on.

"And further news states that the Metropolitan police have decided to take their investigations even further into the case, by searching though all past acquaintances. If they are found, authorities will do everything to find out where they have been" (yes, I know that's what they would've done in the first place, but just go with it)

Jodie almost slammed the brakes again. Did she just hear right? She looked over at Conan who had a shocked face on, staring at the radio.

"No, th-they can't," he said quietly. "If they investigate and find out about them, they'll try to attack, without knowing how dangerous they are!"

"There has to be a way to get them to change their minds."

"I can't believe I forgot, of course the police would try to get involved. It'll be difficult to alter their opinions and we don't have much time."

"We'll have to convince them by tomorrow."

He sighed. "Then we have no choice. Can you meet me at the Beikan police station tomorrow morning?"

"You're not going to tell them about the organization."

"No, but I'm hoping I'll think of another excuse by that time."

* * *

Boy am I an idiot for not knowing how to make that line above before. I'm just glad to know I'm not the only one. Anyway, this chapter turned out to be pretty long, so I split it in two. Hope I haven't bored you all yet cause the surprises have yet to come, and boy are they big!


	5. Arguments Continued

Ai wa Kurayami no Naka de…BEST DC OP EVER!! No arguments about it, no matter what this chapter is called. XD

Also, now my comments inside the story will be written (like this) to avoid confusion and distraction, though if it causes more of that, please don't hesitate to tell me. Please.

Well, here's that second part of this freakishly long chapter.

* * *

Arguments (continued)

The next morning felt like hell. Sure, at first it felt like any other morning, until Conan remembered the night before. On his way to the police station, he thought about he say. He neared the entrance when he saw officer Takagi about to leave.

"Takgai-keji!" He called out. The awkward, but very reliable officer noticed him and gave him a brief smile. "Oh Conan-kun, I'm sorry, I can't talk right now, I have to meet with a witness about a robbery case."

"I just have a few questions about the recent kidnappings." He stopped rushing and looked serious.

"Don't worry, I promise you we'll find Mouri-san."

"No, I know you will, but, what I mean is, when they're found; is it absolutely necessary to find out where they were if they suddenly appeared?" What kind of a stupid question is that? Conan thought, mentally slapping himself.

"Even the public will want to know, and the longer these people are missing, there's more catastrophe happening. Apparently, all the scholars (really? What else can I call them?) were each working on their own secret projects. They were pretty big from what I was told.

"Well, what if you couldn't find anything more, because it was dangerous or something, then could you not look any further?" He tried to act like a dumb child. Bad idea. Takagi knew him better than that, He saw him looking strangely at him.

"Certain people are starting to pay a lot of money to other P.I.'s to find them and catch the criminal. But Conan-kun, you're the last person I would've thought to ask these kinds of questions. You always want justice."

"He, right," he said nervously. He'll just wait for Jodie-sensei to arrive before taking further action. Takagi looked at his watch.

"Oh no, I'm running late, I have to go now. Maybe I'll see you kids later." Kids?

"Hai!" Came the high, shrill voices of three very familiar detective boys that startled him. He turned his head to look at them. Kuso! How long had they been standing there?!

"Wha, what are you guys doing here," he practically yelled.

"We saw you headed toward the police station," Ayumi answered.

"So we knew there must have been a case to solve," Mitsuhiko continued.

"So we followed you here to make sure you didn't take all the credit," Genta finished. How was it that they always finished each other's sentences like they rehearsed it?

"No, no," he said, realizing they were waiting for him to respond. "It's not a case, I was just asking Takagi-keji about something."

"You always say stuff like that!" They said simultaneously. Seriously, did they plan scripts or something?

"And then you always go off on you own," Ayumi complained.

"Look guys, I promise you. This time, there is no case." He said it as sincerely as he could. Good thing he got the acting gene from his mother. They seemed to believe him.

"Ok, so you can go to the park with us, right?" Mitsuhiko asked.

"Uh well." Sorry, I have to prepare for technically joining the enemy.

"We can't leave to here in case you're lying," Genta said almost as a joke.

"But I…" Then, he suddenly saw Jodie-sensei's car and her coming out of it, along with another man Conan knew named James Black.

"Sure, I'll go with you guys," he said. "But first, I need to send something." He got out his cell phone and turned around, leaving the other three confused. He sent a message to her phone and faced them again.

"Ok, now we can go," he said, putting on his little kid look again. They yelled happily and ran off, Conan walking behind them.

As they were leaving the building's surrounding areas, he looked back at Jodi-sensei. Thankfully, she was looking his direction.  
He put on a hopeless face and shrugged. It would take too long to get away from them, and time was something they didn't have much of.

**Switch**

Jodie got out of her car. She had asked her fellow FBI agent, James, to come with her. He had also been very shocked after hearing of the past events, but he had handled it a lot better. Jodie sometimes envied his calmness.

She looked around. Cool kid should've been there by now. Suddenly, she felt her phone vibrate. She opened it and saw an email from him.

_Jodie-sensei,_

Gomenasai, but I suddenly can't help with the police. Something came up that if I stayed now, would provide unnecessary company. Sorry again. Good luck. -Conan

P.S. Turn to your left to know what I mean.

Confused, she turned left and saw three kids who look like Conan's friends running towards the park. Conan following slowly. He turned and gave a look that said 'I really don't have a choice' and shrugged, not knowing what to do. Wow, that was first.

She nodded, mouthing 'we'll take care of it' to him and he ran off. Actually, him leaving would probably make it easier to explain some of the excuses she thought of.

"So, he asks us to come here and then he ditches us," James said, slightly chuckling.

"It's probably for the best. This way, they won't be suspicious of him trying to stop them too."

"Or supposedly getting himself in danger," James added, all jokes forgotten.

"Dear god, what have we gotten ourselves into?"

They walked on, entering the building. They told the secretary that it was of most importance that they speak to Inspector Megure. Thankfully, he was free for the next half hour and he was interested to hear them once they said who they were.

"Jodie-san, Mouri Ran's English teacher right? Shouldn't you have gone back to America by now?" He said in an accusing voice.

"Ah, well, you're probably right," she said nervously. "But wouldn't you rather hear the information we have? It involves Mouri-san."

"Oh, you have leads to the genius kidnapping case," he had lowered his voice.

"If you don't mind, we'd like to speak in a sound-proof room," James interrupted. "We'd prefer that the less people who know, the better." Megure looked at him suspiciously, but succumbed his wished.

Inside the room, Jodie had tried quite a few explanations, all sounding quite the same, mind you. Something about being in a top secret club or something and wouldn't do well with publicity. But they didn't buy it. 'They' as in Megure and Satou, who he had insisted to listen in.

"Isn't there a way around the rules, just this once," Jodie asked. "It's of great importance that this 'club' stays secret. You police are getting an honor finding out about it.

"If it's so secret, wouldn't they know they worry people if they just left and never came back?" Satou asked, still not believing the story.

"Well, they didn't really have families. Apparently they thought they wouldn't be missed. But they promised to come back tomorrow."

"That story could make sense, except for Mouri-kun," Megure asked, eyes narrowed. "He wouldn't just leave his daughter, not to mention Conan-kun."

"That's why he sent us,' James answered "He made a mistake not to aware them before and he sends his apologies."

"What do you two have to do with any of this?"

"The club is international. We're part of it too, coincidentally," Jodie continued.

"Hmm, maybe we can let this pass. But you'll need to come back with some kind of proof and fill out a lot of paperwork and…?

"Megure-keibu," Shiritori had just come in.

"Excuse me a moment," and said as he got up and went over to Shiritori. They whispered something and he walked back, looking angry.

"So they really left for a secret club?"

"Uh, that's right," Jodie answered nervously.

"Because I just got word that each of them, excluding Mouri-kun, was working on a top secret project that none of them could leave at the moment." You could see that he was getting angrier with each word. He probably wasn't used to people he knew lying to him.

"This wasn't one of our best plans," James said. "Perhaps we should just tell him the truth." Jodie stared at him like he'd just said one of the craziest things she'd ever heard. Which he did.

"The truth would probably be best," Satou said, glaring at them.

"You see, the truth is, they were kidnapped. By very bad people, a whole syndicate in fact."

"And you didn't tell us this before because…?"

"These people are dangerous. The less who know about them, the better. We didn't want the police to try and capture them before we had enough information on them."

"We as in…?" James hesitated, or was he just pausing for dramatic effect?

"The FBI." Now it was their turn to be shocked. Satou had recovered first.

"Your secret club story was more believable," she said.

"Believe what you may," James continued. "But we received the opportunity to save the scholars and Mouri-san and we intend on taking it, as long as the police don't investigate further."

"How would you get them back?"

"Someone has offered to take their place, undercover of course."

"Take their place, as in trade?"

"You could say that. These people feel that he might be useful to them, not that he would really be helping them."

"And who is he exactly," Megure asked. "Well, you see he's…"

"He's just another FBI member." Jodie cut in, who to that point had been speechless. "A very good one, someone who knows what he's doing. But you don't know him." There was no way she wasn't lying about who was going.

There was silence, and then Megure sighed.

"Fine, let's say we agreed to go along with this and maybe even help. What exactly are you planning to do?" And with that, they went over the plan, avoiding mentioning unwanted information.

After that everything worked out well and they left, they found that Conan had managed to break away from his friends. They told him about the whole ordeal, and his reaction…

"YOU SAID WHAT!"

* * *

Me: See Conan, if you're not part of a conversation, you don't have a say in it.

Conan: What?! You're the one writing this!

Me: So true, moving on.

**Stardrop55:** Well now you know that his instincts really haven't failed him. Go Conan! But one the day shall come! Maybe. Anyway I'm sure you can write action scenes if you thought them through (though I failed to see any in this story yet.) And thanks, actually I'm all better now!

**Katiesparks:** Wow, really? I see those kinds of comments in stories all the time. I never knew they could distract people so much. Well, I changed the font and I'll try to ease it out from now on. Though it took me a while to find a font that wasn't bolded and noticeable that you can actually read.

**Read and Gold Phoenix:** Well, now you know that they will be in it. I promise you there will be more of Takagi in the next chapter and I'll try to put more of Sato in. Though if you're who I think you are, unfortunately, I won't really be focusing on that pairing. This isn't supposed to be much of a romance story.

**Kirril:** Well, the story's not done yet. There's still plenty of time for suspense and surprises. And I would love to read your fanfic!

And thanks to everyone else who reviewed!


	6. Chapter 6

The waning moon glowed brightly over the blackened sky, yet it couldn't expose the shadows lurking in each corner

Yay! The comedy chapter! Or part of it at least. I'm really proud of this one. The detail are awesome, or so I believe. Hopefully my inspirations will not hold back on me next time. Enjoy!

* * *

Transaction

The waning moon glowed brightly over the blackened sky, yet it couldn't expose the shadows lurking in each corner. Takagi was standing under a streetlight, still trying to get over the bombshell thrown on him about an evil organization that's been around for who knows how long that the police had been clueless about all this time.

He had to snap out of it fast though. After he was told about it, inspector Megure immediately gave him an important job: to accompany the man who was giving himself up to save the victims. Apparently, he was going to meet a high member in the group in a certain location. Takagi was going along for extra protection. They didn't tell him the rest, but all that was enough to make him a nervous wreck.

So he was standing under the street light, taking deep unnoticeable breaths. He had probably been standing there for half an hour until he saw the headlights of a foreign car slowing down next to the sidewalk. Strange though; he was supposed to meet the man in that spot before a car driven by yet another FBI agent came to pick them up and drive them to the area decided. Perhaps they changed it in the last minute and he was going to drive (the 'man'). The driver's window opened. The man inside looked familiar.

"It's almost time, get in," he said, though not rudely as his looks might lead one to suspect. Takagi nodded and sat in the passenger's seat. For a second, he thought he heard two doors closing, but he brushed the thought aside. The driver looked at him strangely, but then shrugged and drove the car back onto the road.

"Um, shouldn't I drive?" Takagi asked.

"Trust me," he answered. "I'm the better driver." He seemed so confident that Takagi just nodded again, sitting back.

During the ride, he couldn't help glancing at him a couple times. Then he couldn't help asking:

"By any chance, have I met you before? You look familiar."

"I believe so," he said. "My name is Andre Camel, I was a suspect in a case where a talent scout was murdered because I had been running up and down the stairs for exorcise in the building where the crime scene was." Now he remembered.

"Oh yes, that's where it was." Baka! He had clearly said he was an FBI agent, how could you forget him! He also remembered that Jodie-san had appeared to the case and told them all that they were lovers and he just came to Japan to find her after she had been gone for so long. Looks like he'd have to worry about that lie later. Moments passed in silence and Takagi realized he wasn't completely filled in on how this would all go down.

"Um, sumimasen, but…when we get there, I know we're supposed to meet someone. But how will you, um, I mean what exactly will happen?" Camel stayed silent. He tried something else.

"Well, may I just say, it's very courageous of you to be doing this."

"Doing what," Camel asked. What a strange question.

"Uh, you know, doing this, of course. Going undercover in such dangerous circumstances." His eyes went wide.

"I'm not…"

"You're going to get a call when Kogoro-ojisan and the others are safe, then…" Takagi didn't hear the rest. He was too busy interpreting the high, boyish and oh so familiar voice that just came out from behind him. He looked back and saw his fear come true.

Conan was sitting in the backseat.

Honestly, that kid was like a ghost, always appearing in places with no one noticing him until he wanted them too.

"Co, Co, Conan-kun?! Wha, what are you doing? You shouldn't be here!" He could barely get a sentence out. Conan was about to answer.

"We're just about there," Camel said calmly, like he hadn't even noticed the kid.

"Ah, never mind, there's no time. Just promise you won't ask any questions and you'll stay down while Camel-san attends to some business."

"I tried to tell you already, it's not me who's going." Takagi froze.

"Eh? What?"

"I'm just here to drive."

"But then who…?" If it's not him, and it can't possibly be me, he thought.

"Ahem," Conan coughed. Takagi looked at him, then back at Camel, then repeated that about three times and ended at Conan.

"Eh, duh, bu…" was all he managed to let out as he put two and two together, Before he could yell anymore, Conan quickly covered his mouth.

"Please Takagi-keiji," he said desperately. "Don't freak out, not now."

"Mmm, hmm, Mhm, mmh!" Takagi mumbled and he took his hand off.

"How can I NOT freak out?!" Are you people insane?!" He yelled at Camel and turned back to Conan. "Conan-kun! You're just a kid! Don't you understand that?!" Conan just stared at him, his face first neutral then chagrined. Takagi started feeling guilty for a moment. But then, the chibi tantei's look was diverted towards the front, his expression distracted. Takagi, confused, turned around and saw a foreign woman with long blond hair wearing all black.

"_She's_ taking you?" He heard Camel murmur.

"I don't know whether to be relieved or annoyed," Conan answered. Why would he have been relieved, Takagi wondered.

He would've asked, but they most likely wouldn't have told him. He heard the door open and before he knew it, Conan was standing in front of the car.

"Just wait a second!" He called out, almost yelling. He got out and ran next to him, stumbling a bit. "Do you really think I'm just going to let you go off like that? Knowing what you're doing?" When he didn't answer he added. "Even if you're working for the FBI…"

"I'm not working for the FBI," Conan cut him off. "I'm working _with_ them." He seemed like he had changed his answer in the last minute. Takagi sighed.

"Even so…"

"And it's too late to back out now," he added, almost whispering. With that, Takagi's phone vibrated. It was Shiritori, saying that they retrieved the victims.

**(Before anyone reacts, the 'how' on that will be provided later)**

Takagi hung as quickly as he answered. He knew he really shouldn't let this kid go, but there were higher forces at work. But before that, he had a question.

"Conan-kun. Aren't you afraid?" There was silence and then:

"Yeah," came the answer. Takagi was about to say then he wouldn't have to go; they'd figure something out. But he continued.

"But not for me. I'm afraid that something might go wrong and that those around me will get hurt, or worse." Takagi stared at him, though he wasn't as surprised as someone as someone who didn't know him would be. He had heard this kid speak like that before, when they were stuck in an elevator with a bomb on it, and were willing to die for other people.

With a sigh, the chibi tantei started walking forward. It took all of Takagi's will not to go after him. He stopped next to the woman. They exchanged some words he couldn't hear. Conan's face seemed to change to an awed look, though nothing seemed too wrong. With nothing else, Takagi got back in the car and as Camel drove back to the trade-off point, his thoughts were on one subject only: how was he going to break this to everyone else?

**SWITCH**

Every step closer to the other car made Conan's heart beat a little faster. No, not like on your first date, but like when you're watch an old horror movie in black and white where a minor character is about to open a door and though you just know something's on the other side, the suspense still gets to you. All he could think, though, was one question: Why?

Why? Why? Why?

Well, he knew why but looking back, there should've been another way. There could've been another way. So why? He reached his stop and Vermouth just stared at him.

"What," he asked. "Did you think I'd back down?" She smirked.

"Apparently not. Congratulations." That phrase puzzled him.

"I lied," she responded. "The last of your test was if you'd actually go through with this and here you are."

"Yeah." He took a deep breath. "I'm ready." That was an understatement. Someone like him could never be ready for something like this. Her smirk disappeared and she got in the car. Conan sighed and did the same, vaguely noticing that the others already left.

The ride was silent and he spent the entire time looking out the window. After a few minutes, he started recognizing streets and took that to advantage.

"I suggest that you not try to figure out where our headquarters are, for your own good." Apparently, she had noticed him and immediately figured out his plan. He tried to ignore her. "If you don't, I may just have to put you to sleep." He turned away from the window and looked down, crossing his arms. He resembled a child not being able to get what he wants.

"I suggest you cooperate," she continued. "You're in our possession now so any traitorous action will give us an excuse for a warning, and our warnings are usually bloody." Conan's head snapped up. He knew exactly what she meant.

"That wasn't part of the deal!" He yelled. "You really think no one will be protecting them?!"

"Do you really want to take that chance?" Surprisingly, her expression was full of guilt and it seemed as if she was asking him not to cause that. He looked down again. He wouldn't have a choice anyway; he wasn't going to risk anyone getting hurt, especially not _her_.

_Ran_, her thought. _I'm sorry. Please don't worry about me._

"Cheer up, nothing will be official until you're older." That should've filled him with irritation to no end, but instead, the question was still in his head, but revised.

"Why me? There's no way I could help you people and there's no way I'd want to. Why did you pick me?"

"Simple. Everyone thinks you're just a smart kid. They'll underestimate you. It's something we have in common."

"Yeah right. Like there's anything similar about us."

"More than you know," she whispered and said louder:

"But of course that advantage will help our silver bullet, won't it?"

"Silver bullet?" He asked but she stayed silent. He pondered over it, not noticing he was looking out the window again. A strange sensation went over him and he suddenly felt extremely tired. He couldn't get a second thought in except to Ran as his eyelids closed and his memory ended there.

_Please, please don't worry. _

* * *

Me: You know there's another similarity. Both their real and fake names start with the same letters: Shinichi, Sharon, Conan, Chris.

Conan: That's stupid.

Me: Who's the stupid one?! You haven't even figured out that it wouldn't matter if you told Ran who you are or not b/c they'd just go after her with the assumption that she knows!

Conan: …

Okay, there may have possibly been some confusion to things. Takagi was expecting to meet the undercover agent at the street light. Conan was there but silent the entire time b/c he didn't want to risk Takagi finding out until it was necessary. Camel was looking at Takagi b/c he thought Conan would sit up front, not knowing that Takagi didn't know. Obviously, one of the two doors slamming was Conan's. And the _she_, he mentioned while not wanting to hurt anyone was defiantly Ran.

**ObssesedConanFan: **Glad to know this story give some people such high reaction. Hope I don't disappoint you. XD

**Megumi: **No, she does not. evil grin but she will! Hehe, just imagine her reaction. XD

Reveiws…they really do inspire me. THANKS SO MUCH!!


	7. Beginning

I am SOOO SORRY for taking so long with this chapter. What has it been, like...months? Anyway, I have no real excuse for this fault except for that I'm a bit lazy and tend not to want to write or type (but mostly it's that evil disease called writer's block. The only cure...a bite from plot bunnie! But they're not very common where I'm from. XD)

I would like to thank those of you who have tolerated my behavior and are still reading this story. You guys rock all the way! XDD And now...finally...presenting chapter seven!

* * *

Beginning

Kogoro dragged his body up the stairs of his apartment/office. It wasn't late, but from what he had learned that day, he was exhausted. He still couldn't believe everything that had occurred even though he had been a part of it all. The worst part was that he still couldn't remember a thing somehow.

He was looking forward to plopping on the couch and napping. But when he opened the door, he found himself trapped in the arms of his teenage daughter. Sure she had known he was coming back, but that obviously hadn't made up for how worried she had been.

"Oh otousan! I'm so glad you're back! Don't do this to me again. I thought you had been kidnapped or worse!" Kogoro wondered exactly how much she knew about the whole ordeal He thought back at the (rather ridiculous) cover story that Jodie-san had used and decided to try it out.

"Well, I'm sorry for worrying you. The club's top secret so..." When Ran's face started to show confusion, his words quickly became quieter and eventually stopped.

"Club?" She asked. "Megure-keibu told me that you fell in a construction hole after following your client's husband and got stuck. He said you almost starved after being down there so long that you tried to eat bugs." Kogoro gave a mental sigh of relief.

"But what's this about a secret club?" She asked, now sternly.

Oh, well, uh," he tried to think of something quickly, but then made it look as if he were confessing. "The truth is, I sort of just made that up...because I didn't want to embarrass myself." He risked a glance at her and gave another mental sigh when she seemed to believe it. Probably because of his so-called pride. And who said he wasn't smart.

"Well, I'm sure they must have fed you at the hospital so you're probably not hungry," she said cheerfully. Kogoro's stomach grumbled and his eyes went wide. He hadn't eaten at all that day.

"Um, you know what? I had gone on so long without food that I think I'm still hungry." He said with a nervous grin.

"Oh, well, alright. I'll make you some ramen," she answered and went into the kitchen area. Kogoro stood there for a second and then yelled. "And some rice please!" He saw her giggle a bit, but in her small smile, he saw sadness. He had to ask:

"What's so funny?"

"Oh nothing. You're just as loud as always." She sighed and then frowned. "But it'll still be quieter around without Conan-kun." Kogoro frowned. She seemed upset that he was gone, but not enough to know what was really going on. Then he remembered that he wasn't supposed to know either.

"Why, where is he?" He asked, trying his best act like he didn't care. Ran stopped cooking for a moment. She seemed deep in thought before she answered.

"He went to Agasa Hakase's house last night and then called and said that his parents had been there as a surprise and were taking him to America. He said that it would be better if just kept his clothes since they would just buy him new ones and he'd make sure he'd come back for a visit one day."

Not a bad excuse, thought Kogoro. But he wondered if the rest of the authorities knew that. He would need to find out so that they could get their stories straight and Ran wouldn't get suspicious.

Another question ran though his head. Who else was in on all of this? Agasa must have been since the excuse wouldn't work otherwise because it obviously wasn't the last time Ran would mention Conan 'going home.' But was there anyone else who knew the horrible truth?

He pondered over his thought for a while and wondered why those questions hadn't appeared in his head earlier. He decided to call Jodie-san…but later. His ramen had just been placed on the table in front of him.

**Switch**

Jodie had given Mouri her number I case he needed to discuss some more. She really hadn't expected, though, that he would call about an hour after he got home. His questions were thankfully simple and she answered then quickly.

Yes, everybody knew about the excuse for Ran and other concerned people. No, not all of the police force knew about this. In fact, only Megure, Satou, Takagi, and Shiritori knew the whole truth.

"And Agasa Hiroshi right?" He had added. Jodie paused before correcting his thoughts.

"Actually no. He thinks that Conan-kun is doing a small job for the FBI in the states. The reason, I'm afraid, is confidential." With that, she imagined Conan right in front of her, repeating his exact words:

_"I'm going to need another excuse for Hakase. For once, I don't think I should tell him what's going on. Every time I tell him something, even when I ask for her not to, Haibara always finds out somehow." His eyes narrowed. "I can't let her know about this whatsoever!"_

Jodie sighed and answered any other questions he had easily…until the last one.

"Why him? Why did that kid have to do this?" Her eyes went wide for a moment and then stared down at the ground. She had come upon that question five times already. Each time she had ignored it or just changed the subject. Now she doubted she could get out of it. She opened her mouth to tell him that that was also a secret, but what came out was:

"He's just about the only one who can." And with no excuse or goodbye, she hung up. She stared at the phone for a while before getting back to work. Though it wasn't long before she found her mind drifting to the night before. When the question came up for the first time. When they all discovered the rest of the truth.

_(Nooooo! Another flashback!! Don't worry, I promise this one's shorter…XD)_

It had been cold that night, but then again, winter was nearly approaching. Several FBI members were waiting in the abandoned underground parking lot. Any of the few police officers not mentioned before just thought they were retrieving victims from some regular people who found them wandering around in the streets…which, once again, was partly true.

Jodie was taking nervous breaths one by one for two reasons: one was that she wasn't the only agent with a grudge on the Organization. If a member showed up with the victims, would anything stop them from disobeying orders and trying to apprehend them?

The second thing that bothered her was one of Megure's conditions. That one of his most trusted officers would accompany the person 'sacrificing' himself. There was no escaping the fact that he or she would find out who that person really is and there was no doubt they would rush back here to report to the inspector. Maybe they would get lucky and avoid the situation somehow, but right now, she had to worry about the situation at hand.

She checked her watch. Conan would've been in position where an Organization member would pick him up. But he wasn't going anywhere until the victims were safe and secure. Twenty minutes in near silence wasted when suddenly, they saw headlights slowly approaching.

This was it.

It couldn't have been any other car because not only was the lot closed down, but the police had put up extra 'Do Not Trespass' sings up just in case. As the car moved closer, Jodie noticed that it wasn't any of the cars she recognized. The windows weren't even tinted. She also noticed that the car was, in fact, going extremely slow and as it came to a stop, she gave a small gasp as she found out why.

There was no driver in the car!

She saw Mouri-san, Takama-san, and Yamodo-san in the back and Nishida-san in the passenger seat – all whom were in an unconscious state – but the driver's seat was empty. After inspecting the outside of the car, the officers pried the door open and checked their pulses. Thankfully, they were all only asleep.

It was then that they noticed that on the wheel was a small metal box attached, with a clear dot blinking green. Apparently, they had been controlling the car from a distance. Jodie leaned on the car after they carried the victims out and put her hand to her face.

How could she have not figured out that they would do something like this? Just in case, they couldn't even track the location of the controller because it had pretty much self-destructed after they discovered it.

Behind her, she heard and officer, Shiritori-keibu she believed, calling the officer with Conan-kun. It reminded her of her problems. She didn't have to worry about one anymore, but what of the other? Sadly about another half an hour later, Camel-san arrived along with a man she recognized from a few cases. It was Takagi-keiji.

She focused on his face and paled. It seemed frozen in a state of fearful realization. Another officer named Satou had run up to him. At first she joked with him, asking what kind of a man had been the bold operative, but then she too noticed his expression.

"Takaki-kun, what's the matter? Did something go wrong?" He stayed silent for a minute, but then you could see his face straining to hold back the inevitable words. But suddenly, he erupted.

"YOU PEOPLE ARE INSANE!!" He yelled, pointing at Jodie. "Psychotic! Completely deranged!!" She knew she showed shock, though she didn't know why. She had expected this in some part of her mind. Takagi was still shouting while his fellow officers tried to cal him down.

"Takagi-kun, what in the world are you talking about?" Takagi took a deep and answered quietly, though some strain was still in his voice.

"I'm talking about the person who they thought was so-called appropriate for this kind of mission!" Everyone was looking confused, but before he could continue, James interrupted.

"Well, you know how intelligent he can be."

"It doesn't matter how smart that kid, you can't just…"

"Kid? Takagi-kun, what kid?" Satou asked. At that moment, he looked like he would cry.

"What kid do you think could do this?" He asked quietly. It took a few moments – probably not because she was thinking, but because she trying to believe it herself – but soon her face reflected Takagi's previous look.

"Co…Conan-kun?" Takagi stayed silent, but his saddened face showed his answer. "Bu…but how? Why?" She stuttered. The she spun around to face James. "How could you get him involved in this?!"

"Let's not try to make a scene now. Remember, that most here don't really know what's going on," Shiritori said, trying to calm her. "But really, what had you been thinking?" He continued, more seriously now. Jodie faltered. The police force obviously thought more of Conan than she had realized. She was planning to let James explain, but with all the yelling and confusion, she caved.

"Do you really believe we would just let him go like that?! To do something like this? This wasn't our idea! The opportunity just came up, and I would've never let him go but…but you all know him! He would've gone off by himself if we didn't help him!" She was gasping now, as if she had run a mile. Everybody was staring at her, wide-eyed and gaping. She took another deep breath and continued.

"I don't know exactly how he's involved in this or how he even found out about them, but I've never seen anyone more determined to destroy them since…" She hesitated. The others awaited her answer and when she didn't speak, Megure asked:

"Since who?" Jodie looked down.

"Never mind. We need to get these people to a hospital." With that, she walked away. The other glanced at each other and went back to their jobs. They didn't bring up the topic again until they spoke to Mouri-san and for that, Jodie was grateful.

**Switch **

When Conan slowly opened his eyes, he actually found himself comfortable. Until, once again, he remembered his position. He quickly sat up, for he had been lying on his back till now. He recalled the last events and looked around. He certainly wasn't in the car anymore. Instead, it looked to be a hotel room, but with navy blue wallpaper that although a nice color, set a depressing mood. He also noticed he had been lying on a bed. It really wasn't a mystery to how he had gotten there but the question where he was still remained.

He jumped off and walked towards the door. He opened it a crack and peeked out. What he saw were dark hallways, eerie, like in a hospital alone at night. He was about to go out to look around but he heard footsteps getting louder and without thinking, he instantly shut the door and held his back to it, not even knowing why.

The footsteps passed and faded. He sighed calming his sudden anxiety. It was then he noticed a small paper stuck to the dresser. It read:

_If you get this message, your place here has been reassured and you're safe for the time being. You may leave to look around but be back in the room by five for further instructions. And be wary, we're always watching._

_PS. Always better to blend in._

He glared at the paper and crumbled it up. But the message had a point, so he reluctantly looked through the drawers. He found a bunch of kid's clothes, which most, but surprisingly not all were black. The rest were just dark colors. He sighed. 'When in Rome…' he thought, although he Italian phrase mostly only related to countries.

He chose a black T-shirt and a regular pair of jeans, but stopped and looked around. There wasn't anything suspicious he could've done here, what with no phone or outer connections, but there was a slim chance there'd be no cameras.

He walked over to the other door that was there and found a bathroom. He changed and walked out of the room, not bothering to look at the mirror on the door. He walked cautiously, not wanting to run into anyone. According to the note, it wouldn't have mattered, but he really wasn't in the mood to meet anyone here. Twists and turns in the hallways, he began to feel like he was in a labyrinth. There were doors here and there, but all of them were locked. Eventually, his past self in his memories caught with the present and he fond himself being strangely paranoid.

He suddenly heard a voice somewhere behind him, followed by another one. Two men talking to each other who hadn't seem to notice him. He quickly turned another corner and held his back to the wall to avoid them. He knew the reason he was hiding was natural habit and he wasn't about to go back on his instinct. He pressed his back harder against the wall, allowing the shadows to cloak him.

The voices got louder and louder, but the next thing he knew, an icy sting shot up his arm and was followed by a numbing pain in his head. He somehow tumbled backwards and landed on…dirt? A second later, he felt the cool winter air, he sat up, rubbing the back of his head, where he felt a bump growing, and looked up.

In front of him, there was an exit door, already closing. He deduced he must have pressed his arm to the metal and the sudden cold made him react by thrusting his head and hitting the bar that opened the door. He stood up, wobbling a bit as his head throbbed. He tried to open the door again, but it was locked from the inside. He'd have to find another way in.

He looked around and saw a barren ground. In a distance, there was a high fence. Next to him, he saw two large chests against the wall. They both had four digit combination locks. Conan wondered, and also shuddered at what could be inside. Though with there being over 10,000 combinations and about eight hours needed for him to figure out the right one, he decided to stop acknowledging it altogether and walked on.

The rest was a bare sight. He noticed vehicle tracks on the ground so they probably had no use for this area except a road. At one point, he reached a large garage door. Before examining it anymore, he heard a clunk as if it would open. Then it really did start to open. By instinct again, he jumped to the side, behind a large, copper barrel that had been there, and waited for something to happen.

At first, nothing. Then another sound made him turn towards the fence. A part of it was opening. In a distance, he saw two large moving vehicles approaching. As they passed him, he could've sworn he heard high voices inside.

As the doors stated to shut, he was about to run inside after them but was suddenly grabbed by his shoulder and pushed against the wall.

"Kids aren't allowed here…Conan-kun?" The voice was gentle and familiar. Conan, who had grimaced as the pain had returned to his head, opened his eyes to see his persuer.

"Mizunashi Rena-san?" He gasped. She looked around, then back at him.

"What are you doing here? You need to get away."

Then, without waiting for his answer, she started pulling him buy the arm towards the fence.

"You're lucky I was the one patrolling this area."

"It wouldn't have mattered," Conan said, pulling her to a stop. "I'm actually supposed to be here." She looked at him with a worried glance, expecting an explanation. He sighed.

"It's a long story." She seemed to think about something, then said;

"Follow me," and walked off. He didn't hesitate. If there was one person he could trust here, it was Rena-san. She was, after all, a CIA agent undercover. She led him towards the end of the wall, into a parking lot and to a car.

"Maybe you could tell me somewhere a little more pleasant." Conan looked at his watch, which he was surprised he still had. 3:00 p.m. He nodded with a small smile and got in the passenger's seat. He started telling her the entire story, leaving out any parts relating to his real identity. He barely got through half of it when she stopped at a small cafe. He finished inside and as expected, she asked questions, but there was something she didn't mention that struck him as strange.

"So you're really a part of all this now." She confirmed when he had answered all her questions.

"I was alreasy a part of it a long time ago. You knew that." He said slowly. "I just have to be more careful now."

"I was afraid of that." Her eyes narrowed. "How did you get involved anyway?"

"Uh, well, I'd rather not talk about that," he stuttered. No one who didn't know ever asked him that. He never really thought up a cover story.

"Then regardless, how is Ei-chan? If you know."

"Oh, he's doing well." She smiled.

"That's good to hear, at least."

"He went to America. He said he wanted to join the CIA." She frowned again.

"I was hoping he wouldn't put himself in anymore danger. And he gets hurt so easily." Conan thought about the last time he saw Hondou Eisuke. He pretty much figured out that he was Kudo Shinichi on his own. And before that, he figured out where the FBI was keeping Rena-san. Obviously, he was smarter than he seemed.

"I think he'll be fine." He said to reassure her.

"Perhaps," she said softly. Then she looked at the clock on the wall. "We should probably get back now." As they walked back to the car, Conan noticed how quiet it was. It was almost rush hour time, but there was still barely any people around.

"Where are we anyway?" He asked. "We can't be outside of Tokyo, right?"

"No, we're in Chiyoda." It made sense. Chiyoda was the least populated district in Tokyo and he rarely went there. To think it all had been here the entire time.

"Strange, I've learned from experience that it's usually better to hide in plain site, since that's where the police would most likely overlook."

"Only when they're looking." Rena reminded him as they drove back. "In this case, the less people, the less amount of trouble, so the police don't secure the area as much. And it's difficult to pinpoint this one area if they are all over Japan, and even the world." Conan pondered over the idea. There was some sense to it, but that would mean there were more than one headquarters. He had a hard time imagining one person running it all.

They got back and he noticed there seemed to be less cars in the parking lot. But what really caught his eye was the front of the building, which he hadn't noticed the first time. It actually looked...normal. Like some regular business building, or something else. He was gaping for some time and almost missed what Rena said next.

"You said you had to be back by five, right?"

"Uh, yeah," he said, snapping out of his daze, but still staring.

"Classes are supposed to start at 5:30 today," she seemed to murmur to herself, but he caught it anyway.

"Classes?" He asked, looking at her now. "Do you mean like, classes at a school?" That was what the building reminded him of.

"Well, yes, but I shouldn't give out anymore details right now." She started walking towards the entrance, but stopped when he didn't follow.

"Conan-kun?" He stood for a moment, silent, the sun reflecting his oversized glasses.

"Ne, Rena-san, are there...other kids here?" She froze.

"Wh, where did you get that idea?"

"Well, you just mentioned a school, and this place kind of looks like one now that I think about it. And when you first saw me, you didn't recognize me, yet how many people my age would wander around an area like this? You also didn't bother asking why they would recruit a child, even if I am smart, and when you found out, you said "I was afraid of that" like you knew it would happen." He thought she would deny it again, but instead she chuckled and said:

"Amazing. That you noticed all those clues." She sighed. "You'll find out anyway so I'm going to show you something." She beckoned him to follow her and led him, not from the front doors, but one on the side, opposite of where he came out.

The first thing through the door was a set of stairs, further on was another hallway. He followed her up the stairs, then down another hallway, this one slightly more elegant than the ones below.

"Despite all the crime on the world," she said. "The amount of people vile enough to even consider being part of the Organization has decreased in the last few years, or so I've heard." She stopped in front of another door.

"Added with the fact that it kills many of it's on member, the Organization had been dwindling. They've decided to stoop to some measures to keep it strong." She entered a code in the padlock and let him go in first.

"Some terrible measures." She whispered this time and shut the door quietly behing them. Obviously, they shouldn't have been there. He heard a voice somewhere below him.

"So how much do you know in science exactly. Your test score were pretty high." It said.

"Well, I know a lot, like how a plant works, certain things about electricity, and even some stuff about forensics, but I'm always reading more. I really like science." The voice that answered was high, and frightfully familiar. Conan was standing on what seemed to be a catwalk with bars on the side. He looked at Rena and she nodded, indicating he could take a look.

He carefully peered down through the bars. He saw a man staring at an open file, pacing around a chair. In the chair, there was, indeed, a child. There was a desk in the corner where a woman was sitting. They were both wearing black. But what drew the most attention to him was the kid in the chair, who he knew well.

"Mitsuhiko-kun!"

* * *

LOL! I bet he was one of the last people you were all expecting. Well, there's a good ending to such a long wait. At least I answered some things. And no, I did not go crazy, there's an actual plot to all of this. XD

And my writing style has gotten much better over the past couple, I even fixed some of my old chapters.

**Gundamzbd36 - **about Ran, no. Actually I haven't really worked her part in the story yet, hehe. And about Conan, well, you'll just have to find out.

**Megumi - **Wow! You and Gundamzbd36 over are the only ones who wrote reviews for mt last chapter. I very much appreciate that! XD *hands out bags of cookies*

YAY FOR SATOGI! It's finally happened!!! XD And OMG! Movie 13 sounds so freaking epic!! *gets heart attack!*


End file.
